A magnetic sensor may sense a magnetic field distorted by a tooth wheel attached to a rotating object. The magnetic sensor may output, based on the sensed magnetic field, a signal for use in identifying a rotational direction of the rotating object, a rotational speed of the rotating object, a rotational angle of the rotating object, and/or the like.